


Harvest Moon

by canis_m



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m/pseuds/canis_m
Summary: An evening in the palace in the Kingdom of Tai.





	

The autumn was as mild as one might hope for in a northern kingdom.  Even after moonrise one could sit on the veranda by the gardens adjoining the Residence, if wrapped in quilted robes, with braziers for warmth.

The moon occupied its appointed place.  Between its brightness, the lanterns, and the braziers, there was light enough to sketch by, if one had the will to. And if one's subject would cooperate.  The king lifted his hand and the cup of rice wine in it.

"Master Gyousou," Taiki said.

"Ah."  Gyousou lowered his hand, wine untouched, to its previous position. "Forgive me."

Taiki returned his stick of charcoal to the paper.  "I know it's not in Master Gyousou's nature to stay still."

"A test of discipline," said Gyousou, half smiling.  His eyes glinted.  "There's value in that."

The flickers of the brazier shifted the gleam along his jaw.  It was hard to find the truest line, even using charcoal, and charcoal forgave far more than ink.  For a long time--for years--Taiki hadn't thought to try.  When it first occurred to him, it had seemed profane, like trying to draw the face of God.

It was still like that, he thought.  If not in impiety, then in impossibility.  He set down the charcoal and wiped his fingers with a silent sigh.

"Finished?" asked the king.

Taiki shook his head. "Next time."  

Tucking his hands into his sleeves, he shuffled forward without standing.  The lining of his robe cushioned his knees.  The floor pillow scooted with him as he went.  He settled again by Gyousou's right hand, near enough for their sleeves to touch.  When Gyousou's arm declined to come around him, he peered down at it in mild dismay.

Gyousou was watching him sidelong, still facing the garden.  He caught the look.  "I was told I mustn't move, you see."

Taiki puffed a breath. He leaned and laid his head on Gyousou's shoulder, lightly, so as not to jostle the wine.  He looked up.  

"You can move now," he said.

*

Later, as they lay together, behind the bed curtains drawn to sequester warmth, Gyousou spoke into his ear.

"Will you put me to a further test?  You might tell me when to move, when not to."  His thumb slid over Taiki's hip in slow suggestion.  "When to stop.  When to go."

Taiki nestled backward. The angles that had once been sharp were less severe now, the length and breadth of Gyousou's body less fiercely lean, more sleek.  There was, perhaps, a hint of softness at the middle.  Only a hint.  Taiki looked over his shoulder, mussing the fall of his mane with his chin.

"Don't stop," he said.  "Don't go."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: unicornmagic.tumblr.com


End file.
